diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Seidou High vs. Ugumori High
The Seidou High vs. Ugumori High match is a match of the Fall Tokyo Metropolitan Tournament Third Round. This match was held on October 10th at 11:30 A.M. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Shirasu Kenjirou *3rd - Kominato Haruichi *4th - Miyuki Kazuya *5th - Maezono Kenta *6th - Furuya Satoru *7th - Toujou Hideaki *8th - Kanemaru Shinji *9th - Sawamura Eijun *'Ugumori High School' *1st - Kondou Daiki *2nd - *3rd - *4th - Umemiya Seiichi *5th - Inubushi Kouta *6th - *7th - Ariga Raito *8th - *9th - Score Summary of the Game First Inning: Furuya walks Ugumori's first and second batters but strikes the third one out. Umemiya is next to bat. Just before the game, Miyuki discusses a strategy with Furuya on how to deal with Umemiya, which Furuya isn't happy about but Miyuki explains further their plan. Umemiya taps the first fastball but Miyuki sticks to the plan and calls for a fastball to the outside. Furuya however, recalls what Umemiya had told him in the washroom before the match and disobeys Miyuki's lead. He threw a high fastball that Umemiya hits and the ball goes past the fence, giving Ugumori an early lead of 3 runs. Miyuki scolds Furuya for this, and as a result, Furuya gets his head back in the game finishing the inning strong. At the bottom of the first, Kuramochi manages to get on base, then advances to second with a bunt from Shirasu. Haruichi hits a grounder but Umemiya manages to stop the ball with his foot and outs the freshman. Batting fourth is Miyuki who persistently fights Umemiya. At full count, Umemiya throws his power power curve and Miyuki hits a RBI single. Maezono too, also hits a RBI single. Third Inning - Fifth: Miyuki hits a two-run homer into the right field. The rest of the team follow suit adding two more runs for Seidou's sixth run in the fifth inning. At Furuya's at-bat, he hits Umemiya's ball and Umemiya tells him they won't lose as the latter race against him to cover first base. Sixth Inning - Seventh: The Ugumori team keeps making Furuya throw a lot of pitches. The runner on first attempts to steal second but is stopped by Miyuki's sharp throw. Despite the predicament they are faced with, Ugumori remain cheerful. Bottom of the sixth, two outs and bases loaded, Haruichi's up to bat. He however, fails to deliver after seeing Umemiya smirk at him. On top of the seventh, Ugumori's lead-off man gets on base then successfully steals second. But Furuya is persistent and diligent, pitching low strikes consistently to out the batters. Bottom of the seventh, with two outs and runners on base for Seidou, Higasa is sent to bat in Kanemaru's place. Higasa hits Umemiya's pitch, not wanting to fall behind after seeing how his batch-mates easily got a hit off Umemiya. Seidou scores their eighth run and now up by five. Ugumori gathers on the mound and surprises everyone with their relaxed demeanor but the crowd cheers for them. Eighth Inning: At the top of the eighth, Ugumori's batters attack relentlessly finding inspiration from Matsubara. Ugumori takes back two runs and the games momentum on their side. The crowd cheer for Ugumori while Haruichi fails to save a bounced ball. With a failed double play attempt, the bases are now loaded with no outs. Seidou plays offensively outing the third runner at the plate. Batting next is Ugumori's lead-off man, Kondou who manages an infield grounder and Seidou attempts for another double play only to fail with Kondou getting on base. Moreover, while Seidou tried to get the double play, Ugumori takes the opportunity to score a run downsizing Seidou's lead to one. Kataoka sends a messenger to the mound and Sawamura, in his own way encourages Furuya. The messenger let's Furuya know that Kataoka entrusts the inning to him but implies that Furuya won't be pitching on the ninth. Furuya throws a pitch faster than the batters swing for the strike out, and his teammates are delighted with his competitive spirit. At the bottom of the inning, Miyuki faces Umemiya yet again. The first pitch is a slow curve and is a strike, but Miyuki is persistent fighting with fouls. He hits, though the ball is caught right in front of the fence. Ninth Inning: Seidou announces a change in players. Sawamura steps on the mound replacing Furuya. With the stadium behind Ugumori, Sawamura admits feeling overwhelmed by the cheering audience to Miyuki but both are excited to silence the crowd. Ugumori's third hole is up. The first and second pitches are balls followed by a foul. The batter pops a soft infield hit but Sawamura missed the catch, Kuramochi could not cover in time, allowing the batter to get to first base. Batting next is Umemiya. Ugumori isn't planning to take any risks betting everything on Umemiya's clutch ability. Miyuki is aware of Umemiya's influence on the team and wants Sawamura to focus on striking him out to stop Ugumori's momentum. The first pitch is a ball to the inside but Umemiya didn't hesitate to hit the next. Luckily for Seidou it's a foul. Umemiya intimidates Sawamura with his fighting spirit while Sawamura struggles with the pressure, triggering memories of the dead ball he threw at Shirakawa last Summer. Aware of Sawamura's state of mind and at full count, Miyuki takes the time before making his call deciding on a cutter to the inside. Sawamura throws the cutter. Umemiya hits a grounder with the ball bouncing to Sawamura's glove. Sawamura throws the ball to Kuramochi then from Kuramochi to Maezono for a Double Play. With Umemiya out, Ugumori was shaken. Sawamura then retires the 5th batter at first and Seidou wins the game. References Category:Matches